Released
by aderrr
Summary: “…But…” She looked up. His voice was sad. Desperate. [SasuSaku]


**Author's Note: **I got bored. Friend gave me the 'romantic' lines and I just added on and here's the finished work! Honestly, I'll admit, the whole story is basically sentence fragments. Anyway, please Read & Review :D

**Released;****Prolougue.**

**1.**

"Release me…"

Silence. Nothing could be heard except her sobs.

**2.**

"What am I supposed to believe Sasuke?"

He said nothing.

**3.**

"One minute you tell me you love me."

"…I wasn't lying."

**4.**

"The other minute you say that I was kidnapped and you had to break up with me to protect me…"

"…But…"

Sakura Haruno. She looked up. His voice was sad.

_Desperate_.

**5.**

"And, of all the things, Uchiha Sasuke, who do you think I am? I will **not **allow you to tell me that you were only with me because of some stupid** bet** on one of your many drunken nights with Naruto!"

"Sakura, I—"

"Who do you think I am?! Sasuke!"

He was silenced.

_She did not call him Sasuke-kun…_

**6.**

It had started to rain.

He did not move. Uchiha Sasuke stood still. He wanted to answer.

He couldn't.

**7.**

It had started to rain.

She stood still. Haruno Sakura stood still, crying.

She wanted answers.

Why wouldn't he give them?

**8.**

"Please…release me…set me free…"

He looked up.

She continued. "I can't take anymore…what am I supposed to believe Sasuke…?"

He bit his lip. He **needed** the rain.

Because he could not let the one person he loved see him cry.

**9.**

"I'm sorry."

The rain soaked his face.

"I'll bring you home."

**10.**

She was about to get out of the car.

He hesitated.

And then he grabbed her hand.

**11.**

"I'm sorry."

"…Forget about it Sasuke. It's in the past. Let's just put it behind us."

She smiled.

**12.**

_No, please…_

_Don't go._

She turned to leave.

_No. I have to say this. _

_This… It's my last chance._

_My **only **chance._

**13.**

"Sakura."

Outside his car, she stopped, about to close the car door.

"…Yes Sasuke?"

"I still love you."

**14.**

"I never stopped."

She was silent.

"I had always loved you."

The wind blew her pink hair in her face.

"I will keep on loving you."

She closed the car door, turned, and started running.

**15.**

"SAKURA!"

He got out of the car, forgetting that the keys were still in the ignition.

And he ran too.

He followed her.

**16.**

He was catching up now. He could see her figure.

_I have to get her. I won't let her slip away again. _

_Not again._

**17.**

He passed the park. She ran across the street.

He followed. He was not blind.

He could see the blinking lights of the walk signal.

And he wondered if he would make it across.

**18. **

Guess not.

He was halfway across while she was almost across the street when he saw the walk signal stop blinking.

Then he heard truck horns.

**19.**

He had no way out.

He was going to die.

_I need her…_

He really did.

**20.**

_After I'm gone…maybe someone else can make her happy…_

The truck was close now.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw her turn around, green eyes wide with shock.

And something else.

Tears.

**21.**

_No. This…isn't what I want!!_

_SAKURA! Please! Turn around!_

She would not.

She was running towards him.

And so was the truck.

**22.**

Collision.

Blood.

Not mine.

_Hers…_

He had not noticed before but…the rain had stopped.

He smiled a sad smile as he cradled the small girl's head. His hands became wet after touching her hair. All he could see from his spot on the ground was the truck on the side of the road.

And red.

He refused to look down.

_I need a favor from you…Mother Nature._

_I'm going to ask for rain._

**23.**

His wish was granted.

The rain fell.

And the Uchiha, the twenty-year-old Uchiha Sasuke, started crying.

**24.**

He was in a hospital.

_I…don't like white. It's a…sad color._

He saw nurses wheel a small girl with pink hair into the room.

She was put next to his bed.

He looked away.

He cannot cry again.

Not in front of her. Even if she's asleep.

There was no rain.

**25.**

He was released from the hospital 2 weeks from then, on the date of his birthday, July 23rd.

She was still asleep.

A coma, they told him.

Kakashi, Naruto, and all the other people that card for her had visited her. He had left the room during those times.

He stood next to her bed.

Still asleep.

Another great birthday present.

**26.**

Another year passed.

Her father died. Her mother went hysterical, "I want my baby home…alive…awake…"

They had lost all hope.

But he kept waiting.

**27.**

Two years from that day passed.

And she woke up.

**28.**

He was the first one to know.

When he felt a twitch, his head shot up.

She was awake.

**29.**

Her eyes opened.

**30.**

She smiled.

She spoke.

"Hello Uchiha-san."

**31.**

_What? Uchiha…san?_

She smiled again.

"We need to catch up, no? We haven't seen each other since Team 7 went off to train with the three Legendary Sannin."

It dawned on him.

**32.**

_She did not remember anything between them._

**33.**

"_What's your favorite number, Sasuke?"_

"…_We're 19…turning 20 soon. Having favorite numbers would be childish."_

"_Noo!!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Fine! Well, my favorite number has to be even! Its not the number of any month, date, nothing like that!!"_

"…"

"_Do you know what it is Sasuke-kun?"_

**34.**

_She smiled._

"_It's 34!"_

**-**

**End Prologue.**

**-**

**Authour's Note: **I would really, really, really love it if you submitted a review!! Please? If you do; I'll dedicate a chapter to you? (maybe)

THANKS for readingg!;


End file.
